


Multiship Meme: Liam

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring: LiamxMason, Liam&Malia, Liam&Scott, LiamxHayden, LiamxBrettxMason</p><p>Enjoy some demisexual liam :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiship Meme: Liam

**Liam x Mason**

“What are these for?” Mason asks as he takes a whiff of the [bouquet of flowers](https://41.media.tumblr.com/ab8287031260caa35b5eb93eab1447ec/tumblr_inline_o11ek2Gj221qa2tnv_540.jpg) in his hand.

Liam looks down at his feet and his hand comes up to rub against the back of his neck. He doesn’t know how to answer that question. He’s tried thinking of a good, logical (read: not _lame_ ) reason on his way over but failed to do so.

“Well, they’re the color of your favorite team,” Liam starts and scrunches up his nose at how cheesy he must sound. But it’s all he’s got, and as a result, he ends up talking faster to cover it up. “And purple’s my favorite color, and when I met you it was like you were the sun, shining down on me – the yellow.”

Liam sighs and scrubs a hand down his face. Mason asked him what they were _for_ , not what they _represented_. He just word vomited for no reason. But when he peaks at Mason with one eye, he’s surprised to see Mason’s smiling warmly – first down at the flowers and then at Liam. Liam feels his heart do something funny in his chest.

Mason takes a step forward and Liam holds his breath. “These were growing outside the school, right next to where we met. Do you remember?”

Liam pauses halfway through shaking his head. He can’t lie, not to Mason; he did remember. He nods slowly, again not looking Mason in the eye.

Soft fingers tentatively brush Liam’s neck and then cup his cheek as Mason steps forward again. The sweet scent of the flowers mingle well with the scent of Mason’s cologne. The fingers coax Liam’s chin to tilt up and Liam’s breath catches in his chest when his eyes connect with Mason’s and there’s a quiet question there: _is this okay?_

The few moments it takes for Liam to move are quiet and it’s like Mason only breathes when he does. Liam’s been in love with Mason for as long as he can remember, even though it’s only been recently he’s been able to decipher the feelings. And now, with Mason looking at him like that, Liam can’t believe it.

He takes a peek at Mason’s lips and then looks back at Mason’s eyes and nods. Mason’s lips pull back in a sweet smile and he moves forward, slowly; just the right pace for Liam to say no. But Liam doesn’t want to. He meets Mason halfway and their lips meet in bliss.

Mason wanted to know what the flowers were for, well the real answer is: _because I love you_.

* * *

**Liam & Malia**

“If you start snoring, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you,” Malia warns as she shoves another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“You make a good pillow,” Liam mumbles into the older girl’s shirt.

“That may be, but I’m watching a movie, pup, and I can’t have you snoring in my ear.”

Liam knows she’s joking when her fingers come up to card through his hair. For someone who doesn’t want him to fall asleep, she sure isn’t against doing something that time and again is proven to lull a sleepy and exhausted Liam to sleep - and he knows she knows it. But she’s his surrogate big sister, so it’s only right that she tease him even when she doesn’t mean it one bit.

“Not my fault you’re so comfy,” Liam says back, and slides down on the couch so he’s laying his head in her lap instead. “There, that better?” he turns to smile up at her.

She tries to hide her smile but she isn’t quick enough. Liam turns back to the TV and lets the sounds of lasers and beeps and Wookiee sounds lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Liam & Scott**

“Scott, can we talk?” the beta asks his Alpha after knocking on his door. Melissa had let him up after giving him a concerned look. _Moms_.

“Yeah, sure. Always,” Scott says with a smile and stands up from his desk chair to drop down on the bed. He pats it beside him and Liam dutifully follows his lead. Scott eyes Liam when he makes no indication he’s going to actually talk and gives him a small smile. He can no doubt smell the anxiety all over him. “Okay, if this wolf or human related?”

Liam sighs and he moves to bring his legs up on the bed and his gaze drops to his lap. “Human, for once,” Liam replies. Scott doesn’t press for answers – it’s one of the many reasons why Liam felt to come to him with this. He’d normally go to Mason, but he thinks that this is a problem best helped by someone older. And his Alpha, he’s quickly learned, is wise beyond his years.

He sighs again and decides to just start talking and maybe something he says will make sense to Scott. “I just… is it normal to not be attracted to people? Like, all the guys on the team are always talking about how much they want to bang this person and that, and I’m just… not? I thought it was because guys are more… _gross_ with this stuff, but I’ve overheard girls being just as gross as guys and it’s just…”

Scott smiles at him as he trails off and then lays his hand on Liam’s shoulder. The calming effect is instant. “It’s okay not to feel things like other people. Towards anyone. You’re not broken, and you may or may not… change your views of other people in time. But if you don’t, that's cool too. And if you only feel these things towards people you’re close with, that’s okay. If you feel things for random people, that’s okay. It you feel these things very rarely or faintly, that’s okay too. Don’t worry too much. Just figure out _what_ you feel and stop dwelling on what you’re _supposed_ to be feeling.”

Liam’s silent as he mulls over Scott’s words, and he’s more and less confused about his feelings at the same time. Who knew that was even possible.

“And hey, if you can’t figure it out, that’s okay too,” Scott adds as he sees that Liam still looks lost. When Liam nods, Scott smiles and ducks his head to whisper, “Want to know a secret?”

Liam shrugs. It couldn’t hurt.

“We’re all trying to figure it out, one way or another.”

At that, Liam finally smiles.

* * *

**Liam x Hayden**

He’s not used to this. He’s not used to _liking_ people. He’s not used to people liking him.

He’s not used to looking at someone and wanting to hold their hand, to kiss them, to feel their body under his. He’s not used to _flirting_.

It throws him for a loop when he starts feeling things towards Hayden. And even more of one when her teasing starts to morph into _something else_.

But he’s starting to like it, and maybe he wants to see where this goes.

* * *

**Liam x Brett x Mason**

“Are you _not_ wearing pants?” Liam asks after choking on the OJ he was drinking right out of the carton. He turns to look away from a definitely naked from the waist down Brett and is greeted with a view of his bare-assed best friend and QPP. “Et tu, Mase?”

“Sorry, man,” Mason is quick to apologize, and is gracious enough to slide behind the counter to hide himself. Brett, one the other hand, doesn’t care who sees.

Liam takes a deep breath and turns around to return the OJ to the fridge. He doesn’t turn back to look at Brett. “Nah, I mean… I _get it_ , you both have _needs_.” He successfully refrains from rolling his eyes. “I just… wish you’d _refrain_ from _satisfying those needs_ in the morning and on the table where I _eat_.”

He hears Brett snickering and flicks him the bird without looking at him. See, they were all together and had an understanding. At least, Liam thought they had. But apparently they forgot the agreement clause of doing their best to keep their “satisfying of needs” out of the kitchen and as out of Liam’s presence as humanly possible. He loved them, but as a sex-averse demiromantic demisexual, Liam could only take so much. And most of the _please don’t_ column was violated with this incident.

“Well, I’m gonna go… and leave you two to… _finish up_.” Liam shakes his head as he walks away. “Don’t forget to disinfect that table when you’re done!” he yells over his shoulder at the foot of the stairs.

“He doesn’t have a problem sleeping in our soiled bed,” Brett says to Mason and Liam yells, “ _I heard that_!” to which Brett only laughs again.


End file.
